


The adventures of Betty

by Lightningstorm99



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningstorm99/pseuds/Lightningstorm99
Summary: Betty and her family move to the town of Riverdale.
Kudos: 1





	The adventures of Betty

Hello I posted this as a quick one since the idea hit me. I don't know if I'll turn it into a bigger story it might just be a series of one shots, I don't have a beta reader for this one.  
XXX

It had happened all so fast. The high priest of the New York coven placed under arrest and then placed in a prison in the anti Vatican. His family had been forced to leave New York in humiliation heading to the town they had come from Riverdale though for the two girls who were in the back seat they had spent there whole lives in New York.

"Look girls its a small town and we're almost there," said Hermione Lodge. A witch slightly over a hundred years her magic was falling of her like a waterfall along with everyone else in the car.

"Betty are you Ok?" Veronica asked her adopted sister it was obvious Betty was adopted being what Caucasian with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm fine," Betty said her sister and mother knew about her own anxiety issues.

"Do you need to see a Witch doctor again Betty your last doctor did a good job?" asked her mother. The witch doctors were those that specialized in health and Betty had seen one to help with her own mental instability which was more common then one would think.

"I'll be fine mum." The limo pulled up to the Pembrooke a luxury apartment complex in the Northside of Riverdale.

"Now I know it looks small but Quality always" she said at the same time as Veronica who was more mocking in tone then anything.

"Plus its the only property we own that's in my name and not your fathers," Hermione said.

"Hermione its been a long time since you were last here," said the doorman.

"Smithers its good to see you."

"I suppose you must be hungry after such a long trip I can put an order in for you three at pops," he said.

"What's pops?" asked Betty and Veronica in unison.

XXX

Jughead was considered a loner by those on Northside of Riverdale a weirdo that was made fun of and picked on by the popular kids like Jason Blossom or Polly Cooper. He sat in the corner of the fifties themed diner Pops a boy with red hair walked up to him.

"Hey Jughead how are things?" he asked.

"You've been busy this summer" he said to his friend.

"Yea, I've been helping my dad out with his construction company," he said.

"So is that the only reason you were working out?" Jughead asked doubting his friend getting a summer job is the reason for getting ripped over the summer.

"No. I'm going to try out for Riverdale high's football team once school starts up again," he said. As his attention was drawn by two girls he had never seen before entering the diner and Jughead turned to see them, Archie didn't know about the supernatural world his own coven was one of the few to hide in plain view, still Jughead could tell they were witches and they looked at Archie then at him so they felt it too.

"Hi I'm Veronica this is my sister Betty," she introduced them.

"Sisters, let me guess adopted?" Archie asked.

"Isn't that obvious" said Betty. While Veronica was Latvian and wore a rather expensive looking designer black dress that hugged her curves. Betty was wearing a black outfit that included a sleeveless shirt that showed off her shoulders and tight fitting white pants with black shoes and a black belt.

"Do you both go to Riverdale high?" asked Veronica.

"yes" said Archie.

"Well we're both starting in the new year so we'll properly see you there," said Veronica as Betty came over from the counter.

"Come on V we need to go," said Betty. Jughead spent a bit more time talking with Archie as familiar rolled around in his pocket.

"Hey Jughead we need to go. Don't want to be late for midnight mass," said the mouse.

"I've got to get going Archie Dad will properly start to wonder where I am" he said. The church of shadows were based in the Southside of town, amongst the poor. It was a good place for it most of the town's residents avoided the Southside serpents which were a bikers gang according to them but this was just a masquerade.

In reality they were a witches coven that also dealt in drugs and other things while maintaining the masquerade.

"Dad your sober?" he asked surprised returning to the trailer he lived in.

"Yes an old friend of mine from when I went to Riverdale high in the 90's as returned to town," he said.

"This matters because?"

"They'll be attending midnight mass tonight and the two daughters don't know anyone so I'm kinda hoping you and Toni will be able to help there," said FP jones the high priest of the church of shadows.

"Betty?" he asked outside the trailer park.

"Hi Jughead," she said.

"So your FP's kid" said an older women he could sense some power coming from her maybe a century old? He had to guess this was the way witches and warlocks could sense someone's age in a world where you didn't really age you had to find another way to tell.

"Lets get going," he said as he gestured for them to hold hands in a circle the four of them teleport ed into a structure under the trailer park.  
XXX  
please let me know what you think.


End file.
